


雄鹰栖落

by Jiuda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chinese Language, M/M, PWP, imprison
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiuda/pseuds/Jiuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚诺在任务时失手，幸好被侯爵搭救，但萨德索求的“回报”显然不是亚诺想象中那么简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉

　　太阳缓缓西沉，金色的阳光洒在有些脏乱的街道上。而今距离巴士底风暴已有两年多，巴黎的街头一如既往的喧哗，报童们已经卖完了手上的报纸，互相追赶着玩闹，时不时可以看到名媛挽着男士的手路过花园小径，酒馆里传出人们高声谈话与欢快的乐曲。

　　迎着仅剩的余晖，有个身影在房檐间飞快的跳跃，他尽量减轻自己的脚步声与呼吸声，以避过烦人的狙击手。连日来频繁的执行任务让这名刺客感到十分疲惫，正想洗个澡休息一下，兄弟会却又向他下达了新的紧急任务，不得不在同伴无奈的摊手后迅速启程。

　　这便是亚诺·多里安，脸上有一道伤痕的年轻教徒。

　　这次的目标是去城郊的墓地取得暴徒们新的交头地点清单。在混合着鹰啸声的风中戴上兜帽，亚诺在俯瞰点稍做观察，计划从防守较弱的一个小门潜入。

　　“呃……”一声几乎不可闻的哀叫，袖剑没入高个守卫的咽喉，亚诺费力将对方拖入石碑后藏好。目标已经近在眼前，他小声的喘了口气平复心跳，做着下一次偷袭的准备。突然，墙那头响起了一串迅速靠近的脚步声，亚诺心头一跳，背贴向石碑更近了些。迅速思索着假如对方有人去拉警铃的话就麻烦了。

　　但眼看这场战斗难以避免，亚诺只好先发制人用幻影之箭解决了一个，随即向对面丢了一枚烟雾弹，立刻冲过去借着掩护展开攻势。

　　“你这混蛋！”一阵骚乱后，看清来人的暴徒首领大吼着向他捅来，亚诺急速低头险险避过了这一击，却没料到身后也正好有人挥剑削向他的脖子！他下意识的抬手去挡，只听到衣料割破的声音，重心不稳的向后跌了一步，他立刻感觉到手臂一阵热辣辣的痛，暗色的鲜血顺着剑尖滴落下来。几个暴徒看亚诺见了红，攻势更加猛烈，甚至带着些戏耍的招式，逼着他退到墙角边。

　　右手的疼痛让他快要握不住剑柄，亚诺只好腾出只手摸向身后的口袋，希望借烟雾弹脱身。却惊的他背后冒冷汗——烟雾弹用完了！

　　疏于准备的下场便是亚诺身上连连挂彩，在疲惫和失血的状态下他难以抵抗这么多对手，当他的剑从手中滑落时，暴徒们蜂拥而上将他双手反剪捆上，踢向他的脚窝让他跪倒在地板上。他眼前阵阵发黑，感觉到手上的袖剑和手枪都被取走。

　　也许今天我要死在这里了，看着围拢的众人，亚诺绝望的闭上双眼等待最后一击贯穿胸口。对不起，艾莉丝，对不起，师父，让你们失望了……他默念着，心知已经没有逃生的希望。

　　然而耳边却只传来讥笑与嘲讽“你看这小子已经准备要死了，哈哈哈！”猛地头皮被对方拉的生痛，亚诺只能费力的睁开眼睛，咬紧牙关不发出痛呼声。为首的忽然把脸凑了过来，撩开他的额前的头发，眼里满是恶意“杀了我们那么多人，不发泄一下怎么行？”。

　　这群人开始哄闹起来，有的人说要把他舌头割掉，有的吼着要在他身上刻字羞辱他。他们粗暴的扯下亚诺的外套和马甲，故意般触摸他的伤口，甚至有人撕开他的裤子，用粗糙的手在大腿上猥琐的抚摸。亚诺又痛又恶心，惊吓的挣动起来，但手腕被绳子磨得出了血泡，也没有一点松动的痕迹，肩膀更是被旁边两人压得死死的无法动弹“老实点！”一个耳光啪地打在亚诺脸上。

　　半边脸立刻热辣辣的痛，巨大的屈辱和愤怒让他吼道“你们这帮懦夫！有种快点杀了我！”亚诺瞪着暴徒首领想要激怒对方。

　　首领笑着从手下那里抽出一把匕首，故意对着火光观察这把利器，仿佛在确认有多锋利“我好像听他们说你叫亚诺是吧？”，他用布擦了擦剑身说道:“你喜欢瞪人是吗？我最喜欢收拾你这种人了，等我把你眼睛挖出来，看看你还能接着瞪吗？”

　　亚诺极力闪躲对方固定他头的手想要避免即将到来的极刑，但刀刃带着寒意接近了他的眼睛。瞬间，血肉模糊的声音清晰的在脑中响起，感觉到有什么东西被从身上取走了，他的眼前霎时一片血红，剧烈的疼痛甚至让他无法大声叫出来，同时也让他无法昏迷过去，理智瞬间崩断。失去支撑，他倒在地上发出濒死的嗬嗬声，全身抽搐着缩成一团，指甲戳进掌心也抵不过左眼一刻不停的折磨。

　　而这帮残忍的暴徒却围着他发出疯狂的笑声，施刑的人举起眼球向周围的人展示他施暴的成果，全然不管倒在地上像块破布般的亚诺。

　　闻到血腥味的食腐鸟们兴奋的叫起来，聚在墓地的树枝上呱呱不休。突然，一阵阴测测的邪风吹得火把几乎要熄灭，黑暗中响起一阵脚步声逐渐靠近。暴徒们停止哄笑看向来人，却是一个打扮邋遢、戴着白色发套的中年贵族，嘴边挂着轻浮的笑容，身上的装饰也颇为可笑。

　　“夜安，先生们。”

　　首领抽出剑指着这位不请自来的贵族问：“你来这里干什么！”

　　“噢~别紧张先生们，我听到你们似乎在进行很有趣的活动于是来看看。”他伸出戴着珍珠项链的手缓缓的拨开剑尖，侧着身子往对方身后探视了一下说道：“看样子你们抓住了一个卑微的刺客？不如这样吧，你们拿这些钱去找找别的乐子，他反正也快不行了，交给我怎么样？”接着他取出了一个不小的钱袋展示给对方看。

　　首领疑神疑鬼的打量了一下他，这人的脸好像在哪见到过？又看看地上已经没什么动静的亚诺，想想这交易确实是不错。于是收回武器，一把抢过钱袋“就这样吧！别让他再出现在这里！”便带着手下分钱去了。

　　浑浑噩噩的亚诺听见朦胧的对话声，接着感到自己被人扶了起来。“咿！”他条件反射的惊叫出声，疼的快要喘不过气。然而头顶传来被宽大手掌抚摸的感觉，亚诺不由自主地发起抖来，混沌的大脑畏惧接下来是否会有更多变态的折磨。

　　一个好像在哪听过的慵懒声音说道：“没事了孩子，我会好好照顾你的。”亚诺费力想看清对方是谁，但另一只完整的眼睛却无论如何都无法聚拢焦距，仅有一个模糊的黑影。好像不是敌人，这么想着，亚诺终于支撑不住昏了过去。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　“等这支时针走到最上面，我就会回来了。”

　　“我认为教坏我这些的都是你，艾莉丝。”

　　“臭小子，你还差得远！”

　　一切都无法触摸到的黑暗中，亚诺陷入了回忆的漩涡，过往的声音交织着在他脑中回响。他沉入无解的泥沼，父亲躺在地上冰冷的尸体，靠山一般的养父在自己面前倒下，还有艾莉丝用提防的眼光盯着他勒令离开，自己仿佛一直都在愧疚与悔恨中挣扎，而他永远都无法阻止身边人的渐行渐远。

　　除了不堪回首的过去，重新回归的伤痛和高烧也如同枷锁般将他的力量抽走。亚诺几番几乎从昏睡中醒过来，却又逃避似的继续沉睡。他渐渐意识到，也许是自己不想醒过来面对现实——手中流过的血越多，他就越是知道，自己什么都挽留不住……

　　“孩子，醒醒。”

　　亚诺指尖猛地一跳，这个温柔而低沉的声音几次在他耳边响起，他以为这同样是梦中的幻觉，但紧接着有只带着薄茧的手摸上他的额头，他才意识到身体已经脱离梦境中浮浮沉沉的状态。

　　伴随着苏醒的还有创伤留下的痛楚，左眼的空洞时刻都在提醒他发生了什么。亚诺的呼吸开始变得不顺，他艰难的张开干燥的嘴唇，喉咙却沙涩的发不出声音，费力的张开独眼，在昏昏沉沉中，他看到了既不是自己家也非刺客避难所的天花板，熏香味也是自己从未闻到过的，作为刺客的本能让他警觉的看向那只手的主人。对方也发现他醒了，凑过上身来看他。

　　亚诺在反应过来之前猜测过好几个可能救他的人，却在看到对方的面容时难免露出惊愕的表情——萨德侯爵，这个曾经利用他获得情报，看起来时刻散发出不祥气息的现任乞丐之王。记忆中，亚诺跟他的关系好不到哪里去，却未想到这回救命的竟然是他。

　　萨德很自然的收回手，对亚诺露出一如既往的笑容道：“谢天谢地，亚诺，我都要以为你撑不过去了。”亚诺总算放松绷紧的神经，心想无论如何不会有比那天更糟的情况了不是吗。他动了动身体，感觉到身上缠了不少纱布，也许上过了药，并不是很痛，但是脚上好像有个令人不适的东西在束缚着，不过被子盖在身上，病后初愈的他也没力气去查看了。

　　“你的左眼是没办法了。”侯爵从侍女手中缓缓的端过一杯热茶放在桌上，仿佛只是在说掉了一个东西什么似的。亚诺皱眉看着他希望他继续下去，但侯爵却停下了话头笑着直视着他的眼睛，仿佛是有什么高兴的事值得他开心，亚诺不由得感到一阵心焦，但出于礼貌——毕竟对方是救命恩人“谢谢你。”在侯爵的帮助下慢慢支撑着坐起来后，他尽量诚恳的表示感谢。

　　之后，虽然感到十分不满，亚诺在对方以病人没力气的理由下强迫被喂下了那杯热茶，恰到好处的甜味和温度令他不由得舒缓了眉头，侯爵甚至亲自用丝绸手帕帮他擦去了嘴边的水渍。这位侯爵是转性了还是怎么了？亚诺心道。而萨德向侍女吩咐准备一些食物后，继续把手放在腿上沉默的盯着亚诺，像是要看透他心底那些杂乱的思绪。亚诺不禁尴尬道：“先生，非常感谢您在危难时向我伸出援手，好些后我会立刻离开。为了报答您的恩情，以后只要有我能帮到忙的地方请随时告诉我。”

　　“我就知道你会想马上走人。”对方说着不紧不慢的站起身来。

　　“不我……”但在侯爵抚上他头发后，亚诺立刻塞的接不出话。

　　“报答？孩子，你知道我想要什么方式的报答吗？”亚诺扭头躲开他的手后侯爵也没生气，转而撩起他栗色的发丝把玩。

　　“只要不是对兄弟会有害的要求我都能为您……”

　　突然，侯爵把手撑在了他的两侧，亚诺不得不后退直到抵在床头。他们的距离实在太近了，亚诺从没遇到过类似的状况，瞪大了眼睛一时不知道对方意图是什么。侯爵的坠饰抵在他的胸口上，绑在后面的浅色头发垂到他的脖子弄得他很痒，鼻息拂过他的下巴，而这位年长的贵族琥珀色的眼睛上下扫视着他。“你看……”那双嘴唇突然动了起来，磁性的男性嗓音是如此暧昧的传入他耳中“如果是这样的呢？”男人脸上依旧挂着从容而优雅的微笑。

　　下一秒，在大脑空白中，亚诺的嘴唇被对方夺取。

　　最开始是唇瓣间温柔的磨蹭，震惊的亚诺像个初次接吻的人一样屏住呼吸，头条件反射地偏开也没能阻止这个吻继续下去，反而提醒对方空出一只手来稳住他的头同时抚过他的耳垂。他的口腔一点点被夺取，对方极具侵略性的在他唇舌尖攻城略地，时而轻轻的扫过上颚，时而挑逗他的舌尖共舞，亚诺口中残留的甜蜜渐渐扩散到两人口中，侯爵吻的越来越投入。

　　缺氧让亚诺回神并意识到发生了什么，他剧烈的挣动起来，用仅剩的力量推拒着对方的胸膛。而侯爵也并没有要强迫继续下去的意思，直起身远离了青年，仿佛刚才只是在做帮他拉好被子之类的事，只有两人深红的嘴唇和明显的水光证明了这个吻。

　　“你明白了吗？孩子。”侯爵兴致盎然地抱着手臂，手指磨蹭嘴唇仿佛在回味刚才的吻。

　　亚诺面红耳赤的瞪着对方，喘气着说不出话来。他要立刻离开这个地方，离开这个疯子，尽管以前听过不少关于此人的传闻，却没想到有天主意会打到自己头上。亚诺忍着浑身的痛坐了起来，奇怪的是侯爵站在一旁并没有阻止他，这样正好，亚诺想。但他推开被子想要下床的时候才明白过来为什么。

　　他脚上的束缚——一个深色的，裹着皮毛的皮圈接着一条看起来很牢固的锁链，栓在了床脚下的金属锁上。

　　瞬间没顶的耻辱感让亚诺气愤的挥拳扑向侯爵，而侯爵仿佛预料到了他会这样，伸出手稳稳的接住了亚诺的拳头并轻易的把他压制在床上。他的两只手都被按住，侧脸贴在床上，浑身裹满纱布且脚步蹒跚，看起来简直就像个笑话，而侯爵居高临下的看着他，眼里闪动着危险的光芒“也许把另外一只也弄瞎你会老实点。”

　　亚诺难以置信的看向对方，他的伤口在刚才的动作中裂开不少，此时静止下来才感到密密麻麻的疼痛遍布全身，而乏力感让他知道毫无反击的机会——一瞬间他回想起了被剜掉左眼时的绝望和无力，此时被人牢牢控制住亦是如此，恐惧感从被束缚的脚吞噬他的全身，我什么都做不到，崩溃地青年如筛糠般抖起来，睁大眼睛，凌厉的光芒黯淡下去。

　　萨德轻笑着看着他说“乖乖做个好孩子。”然后松开了抓着青年的手，转而温柔的抚摸他的头，倾下身吻着亚诺的后颈。仿佛带着安慰的意思，细碎绵柔地触碰落在他紧绷的肌肉上。

　　惧意渐渐消去，亚诺感到鼻梁划过一道湿润，视线模糊。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　灯光唤醒了床上闭目养神的年轻人，此时已是深夜，门外忙碌的脚步声渐渐消失，最后一个仆人也结束了工作，已久候时机的亚诺从床上缓缓坐起身。

　　在侯爵送来的高级疗伤药的药效下，亚诺身上的伤口愈合的非常快，万幸的是眼睛也没受到感染。新肉长出来的酥痒感伴随着体力的恢复，年轻人逃跑的欲望也日益旺盛。

　　“咔咔”空荡荡的房间里回响着金属碰撞的声音。亚诺把从女仆身上顺来的头饰插进锁眼，一边念叨着如果这次能打开他保证一个月不碰任何箱子，不过上帝显然没听到这个愿望，最后还是以长度差些勾不到机关宣告失败，他只能失望的抽出头饰查看能否把挡住的部分摘下来。

　　突然，门被毫无征兆地推开，来人的影子长长的拖到僵住的亚诺面前。已经好几天没来探望病号的府邸主人居然就这么不声不响出现在客房门口，亚诺心理忐忑了一会，假装平静地藏回饰物。

　　抬眼，侯爵此时却抱着手臂饶有兴趣的看着他，仿佛早料到会亚诺有这么一手，亚诺背后冒出一阵冷汗，他下意识地往另一边挪了挪。侯爵轻笑了一声开口调侃：“我正在奇怪你怎么能老实这么久，年轻人果然还是冲动。”

　　“我不管你有什么奇怪的目的，现在立刻放我走，我还能把你之前说过的那些疯话当做没听见”亚诺不自然的顿了顿，“还有那些变态行为。”

　　“你这么说太令我伤心了，我亲爱的亚诺。”如潜伏着接近猎物的捕食者一般，侯爵步伐缓慢地靠近柔软的床榻，声音低沉的问：“变态……你认知里最变态的情形是怎样的呢？亚诺。”不出所料，得到的回应只有亚诺的瞪视。

　　侯爵突地抓住他被子下的手，力气大的像一把镣铐牢牢的把他锁在原地，亚诺惊讶地挣扎起来。然而侯爵狠狠抓起他的头发逼他抬头对上自己浅色的双眼，残酷的看着亚诺疼痛的抽气。

　　暧昧的灯光下，侯爵贴在他耳边一字一句的回答道：“受伤的雄鹰一旦被人捉住，等待它的只有残酷的驯服。”

　　“放手！”亚诺顾不上头皮的疼痛，恼怒的推拒着侯爵的靠近，他隐隐能闻到侯爵身上独特的熏香在迷惑着他。侯爵注视着亚诺的单眼继续之前的话题：“让我来猜猜你是喜欢鞭打？还是紧到窒息的捆绑？”可怜的亚诺大脑当机了几秒，然后几乎是在明白的一瞬间就脸红了。

　　“变态！滚！”

　　“哦上帝啊，难道你还是个处男吗？”侯爵故意问道，对方的反应肯定了他的猜测。他眯起眼看着亚诺不值一提的挣扎，轻车熟路的从床边柜子暗格中取出手铐，然后粗暴地镇压着将亚诺的双手锁在床头。

　　“虽然我很欣赏你挣扎时动人的模样，但现在的你更激发了人想要触碰的欲望。”

　　侯爵脱去繁复的上衣，露出带有交错着淡色伤疤的精壮躯体。随后不怀好意的骑在亚诺的腰上，用自身的重量压制住他。火热的手掌抚上年轻人极度不安的脸庞，将几缕栗色的碎发撩开，几乎是贪婪地触摸着他的五官和肌肉，故意屡次靠近那只空洞的眼眶，让亚诺害怕他是否想要戳进去弄坏自己。

　　“别碰我！”亚诺将手铐拉的哗哗作响，扭动着身体想把侯爵翻下去。

　　“你需要用多长时间才会被驯服呢？”侯爵用粗糙的拇指磨蹭着亚诺优美的唇形，然后侵入一般将手指伸进去，感受着对方柔软的舌头和牙龈。他在亚诺想要用力之前威胁道：“如果你敢咬下去，我就把你另一只眼睛也剜掉。”

　　亚诺睁大眼难以置信的看着侯爵，如果再失去一只眼睛他就再也没有希望报仇了……威胁十分奏效，惊惧的亚诺甚至停下了手上的挣扎。

　　“听话的孩子才不会受伤。”侯爵放轻了手中的动作，夹着亚诺柔软的舌尖伸出唇瓣，盛不下的唾液顺着嘴角滑下……他用另一只手解开扣子，满意的覆上饱满的胸乳，时轻时重的揉捏着敏感的乳头，亚诺在这技巧性的玩弄下产生了从未体验的麻醉感，喘息着，眼神逐渐恍惚起来。

　　“有感觉了吗？原来你喜欢被这样对待……”侯爵拿出在他口中肆虐的手指并替他揩去唇边的水渍，转而用自己的唇吻了过去。亚诺呆呆的看着对方靠近的脸庞，忽然回过神来厌恶的撇开头，上回口舌交缠的情景还历历在目，他难以接受和同性接吻的背德感。

　　亚诺以为对方会生气，但耳边只传来低低的冷笑，然后他感觉到仿佛朝圣一般温柔的吻落在了他绷直的侧颈。温热的唇瓣一路向下掠过乳尖，在亚诺压抑的喘息中轻轻的啃咬了几下后，侯爵加重了力道，用舌头舔舐着他富有弹力的腹肌，双手刮过紧致的侧腰，在肚脐停留了一会后起身退开，脱下亚诺的裤子。

　　半勃起的浅色肉茎赤裸裸的暴露在空气中。亚诺羞愤不已，他竟然在敌人的爱抚下产生了快感！他抬腿踹向萨德，但牵动的脚链让对方有了防备的机会，萨德抓住他的脚裸，将他修长的双腿分的更开，把后方因紧张而收缩的入口尽收眼底。“处子的颜色。”萨德在他的下身来回扫视着说。一只手抵住他的腿，故意在亚诺羞怯又不甘的视线中埋下头，用力吮吸起他柔软的大腿内侧，直到整片皮肤都留下色情的红色印记。

　　亚诺以前从未受到过这样的对待，他扭动着不安的看着自己灼热也落入敌人的手中。萨德一边轻轻地褪下他的包皮，同时用那只被舔湿的手指后面的入口和睾丸之间来回戳刺，那种被挟制住的紧迫感让亚诺无措的向后拱起腰想要逃开。

　　“我的处子先生好像非常紧张。”萨德往他挺立的顶端呵了口气，亚诺的身体背叛了他原有的意志，表达着兴奋的淫液立刻顺着马眼滴了下来，似乎在欢喜的接受着对方的爱抚。“别这样……我……”亚诺体验着那种仿佛醉酒后才有的鲜明的兴奋感在体内蹿动着，未知的刺激和高热让他的思想逐渐分崩离析。他看着在身上肆意散播快感的元凶，摇着头想要拒绝这样的触碰，可一开口发出的却全是不成声的喘息和呻吟。这不是我！快停下！他在脑中大声的哀求着，露出了脆弱的表情。

　　“哦，亚诺……”萨德发现了他异常，于是停下了手中的动作，怜爱的抚摸着他颤抖的身体“怎么了，不够舒服吗？”亚诺摇了摇混沌的脑袋，想用肩膀蹭掉脸上的泪水。

　　简直和之前判若两人，萨德想着，不禁为自己正确的抉择感到愉悦，然而幸运的是，他现在即将属于自己。

　　带着安慰的意味，萨德吻上年轻人美丽的眼眸，接着是被欲望熏得艳红的双唇。首先是安抚的舔吻，再逐渐加深。如同伊甸园里的毒蛇，引诱他踏入罪恶的深渊。萨德用舌头滑入亚诺的口中，引导对方与他交换蜜液，直到亚诺喘不过气来呜咽了几声才肯放开他。

　　萨德满意的看着那张意情迷乱的脸庞，他将暗格中拿来的羊脂油抹匀在手上继续之前的工作。无视青年微弱的挣扎，将带着薄茧手指慢慢探入已经略微松软的后穴，一边用空出的手揉捏着对方的臀肉。

　　亚诺忍不住轻声叫了出来，从未被逆向进入的肉穴传来酸麻的触感，他吼道：“你不能……！”但萨德很快放入了第二根手指并滑动着戳弄内部，给予他更强烈的、混合着酥软的疼痛。然后它们换了个角度，试着像剪刀一样张开去扩展他。接着是第三只，亚诺小声的谩骂着，小腹紧绷着排拒这种陌生的入侵，但那个柔软的地方却紧紧捆住了它们。

　　感觉到指下的肉穴已经扩张的足够了，萨德慢慢撤出翻搅的手指。亚诺向下看去，年长的男人正有条不紊的脱去长裤，露出深色的、布满血管的阴茎。

　　他不由得呼吸急促起来，汗湿了身下的被单。即将被入侵的恐惧席卷了他的全身，就算是纯洁如他也明白接下来会发生什么。萨德抓住他光滑的臀肉揉了揉，然后用伞状的粗大龟头玩弄般在穴口摩擦，感受亚诺因为紧张而缩紧入口。

　　“看着这里，你将要接受我。”他已经用尽了耐心，现在他只想尽情拥有这个美丽的青年。

　　萨德终于不再忍耐，将粗壮的坚挺对准了他的穴口缓慢而坚定的推入直到根部完全没入，他停下来抚摸着亚诺的肌肉让对方习惯。无比清晰的感受着灼热的侵犯一寸寸碾过深处的嫩肉，亚诺几乎是带着哭腔在惨叫，对方的阴茎像是一把巨大的烧热的铁器，让他产生了会被贯穿的错觉。

　　“呜……”内部被侵犯似乎让他整个人都变得脆弱，亚诺无法控制的颤抖着，泪水模糊了他的视野，痛苦的神色渐渐染上了绝望。

　　“嘘——亚诺，我已经非常仁慈的帮你做了扩张。放松，这并没有那么难接受。”萨德俯下身再次含住他的乳珠，一只手用几乎弄疼他的力道玩弄起敏感的阴茎，在指尖划过根部时不意外的收获了青年压抑的哭叫。

　　渐渐的，入口和柱体摩擦着，热度麻痹了他的不适感，当亚诺的气息趋于稳定后，萨德捏着亚诺的胯骨缓慢的前后动起腰。

　　肉贴肉的摩擦产生出的异样的酥麻感慢慢盖过了被胀满的酸软，萨德高明的爱抚技巧重新唤醒了他的快感，接纳着巨大器物的穴口也不再紧咬，亚诺喘息和痉挛着，张大嘴补充着胸膛稀薄的氧气，随着萨德的深入浅出的顶撞挤出一声声粗哑的呻吟，后穴甚至不自觉的挽留着抽出的肉棒。

　　萨德看着身下人沉迷的神情加快了下半身的动作，并故意朝着不同角度戳刺引出对方低声惊喘，当他探索到亚诺体内最敏感的那点并碾压过去时，亚诺的呻吟顿时变得尖锐而支离破碎。

　　“感受的到吧，我……正在你的体内……你会喜欢上这一切的……我的亚诺。”萨德的声音也变得低哑暧昧。

　　“啊……嗯……”

　　突然，萨德捏着他的大腿抽出了沾满淫液的阴茎，亚诺睁着迷蒙的眼睛看向萨德，他正沉浸在陌生的愉悦中，突然终止让他只能无措的摩擦着双腿。萨德将他的双手从床头解开锁到背后，然后翻过他瘫软的身体让他分开腿跪在床上，在亚诺渴求的喘息声中抬高他的臀部再次将阴茎捅了进去。

　　“啊啊啊！”被压在床上填满的亚诺满足的大声叫出来，萨德第二次的侵犯与之前完全不同，每下都重重的顶入、迅速抽出，火热的龟头故意在亚诺脆弱的腺体上挤压和摩擦，弄得亚诺马上泣不成声的乞求他温柔一点。

　　在他断断续续的呻吟中，萨德扬起手重重打在他的臀肉上，然后是第二下，第三下，每次都恰恰在撞上他的敏感点的时候。亚诺把脸埋在枕头上，紧紧捏着拳头承受着这难以言喻的耻辱，野兽般的交合姿势更使他的羞耻心大增。

　　在好像永远不会停止的抽打中，他终于忍不住疯狂的哭求：“求求你！我不行了……要死了……”

　　萨德并没理会亚诺的请求，直到打的亚诺臀瓣通红他才住手，他停下了抽插慢慢的说道：“这是对你刚才反抗的惩罚。”然后将阴茎埋入亚诺红肿的穴肉，龟头顶住腺体碾压着。他拥抱着泪眼婆娑的亚诺，倾下身去亲吻对方满是汗珠的精壮后背。

　　“放过我吧……”亚诺在失神和痉挛中挣扎道，此时他甚至能感觉到对方柱身上的脉络和颤动在怎样折磨着他。

　　“你应该说你喜欢这一切，亲爱的，你得为了我学着接受。”萨德的声音低沉而满含性暗示。

　　亚诺简直不敢相信他听到的这些话，他所能做的只有弓起身子承受着前列腺连绵的、恰到好处的刺激。此时他的阴茎已经硬的一塌糊涂，随着挤压不停流下前液濡湿了前面的毛发。这种被迫产生的快感和自己以前仅有的几次自慰经历截然不同，无力的、被束缚着的身体更不能靠自己摩擦柱身来达到高潮，亚诺咬住被子抽搐着，令人焦急的快感像火热的岩浆一般侵蚀着他的全身。

　　忽然，萨德抓起了他的小腿让他缩起身，然后就着肉棒还埋在里面的状态将他翻了过来，刮擦着内壁的刺激又让亚诺口中冒出几声尖叫。

　　青年沉浸于性欲、布满泪水的脸庞撩动着萨德想要狠狠弄坏他的欲望。萨德将他从床上抱起，盘腿让他坐在自己身上，扶着亚诺的腰让小穴吞进深色的肉棒。

　　“啊……”两人都发出了满足的叹息。

　　“亚诺，你想射出来吗？”萨德一边向他耳中呵气一边啃咬着他的耳垂问道。

　　亚诺的智慧之光已经从眼中消逝，他失神的看着对方。硬挺的阴茎颤动着想要被抚摸，停止被干的后穴也在收缩着叫嚣想要被填满。但是仅剩的羞耻令他无法说出希望被一个同性狠狠操干的话——于是，想要继续被满足的他只好撅高臀部顶起膝盖，呻吟着用被操肿的后穴上下吞吐对方的欲望。

　　萨德笑了笑，感受着亚诺屈服的索取并没出手制止——毕竟，给处子适度的宽容是被容许的。

　　“下次你得把请求好好说出来，我的孩子。”他伸出手扶着亚诺的腰肢。

　　亚诺乏力的身体动的太慢，萨德再也忍不住，按着他的胯骨毫不留情的顶入自己的欲望。快感像狂风暴雨一般冲刷着年轻的躯体，将他一点点推向极乐，他无力的攀附着他的施暴者，最终放软身体，任由对方捣干。

　　萨德看着在他怀里被插得眼角和鼻尖泛红并微张着嘴喘息的亚诺，享受着快要高潮的肠壁紧缠着阴茎，慢慢露出残忍的笑容说：“亚诺……死亡是最棒的媚药。”然后将放在腰上的手换到了对方的脖颈，缓缓收紧了手指，夺走怀中青年呼吸的权利。

　　“额！呜！！”亚诺惊惧的向后躲避，然而手被锁住，下身还含着对方的凶器，他只能一边因为缺氧眼前刮起一阵阵雪花，一边感受着身下野兽般的活塞运动。濒死的恐惧产生了焦急的快感，他又痛又爽的流下泪水，腰肢无比酸软，前面的阴茎湿漉漉的抽动，最后亚诺在崩溃的尖叫声中被几个又深又狠、让人近乎疼痛的顶弄送上高潮。满满的液体几乎是同时冲进他的深处，让他被激的痉挛中又射出了几股白浊。

　　萨德将头埋入他的颈窝并放开掐住他的手。空气瞬间涌入胸腔，亚诺被呛的眼前一阵阵发黑，但高潮已抽走所有力量，他只能维持着双手被绑在背后的姿势把全身重量放萨德身上动弹不得，感受着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的内壁和粗大的肉棒粘腻在一起。

　　亚诺被小心的平放在床上，解开了手铐。萨德缓慢的抽出还有一些硬度的阴茎，“啵”的一声，还带着热度的精液从无法闭合的穴口流了出来，把本就沾满液体的臀部弄得更淫乱，让亚诺在眩晕中又红透了脸。

　　萨德发出一声满足的叹息，把他抱在怀里，一下一下的顺着亚诺散乱的头发低声说道：“亚诺，睡吧。”

　　亚诺的呼吸渐渐平静，在疲惫不堪中沉睡过去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“唔……”

　　不知浑浑噩噩睡了多久，亚诺从头疼的折磨中醒来。

　　束缚他的手铐已经不见了，亚诺穿着一件薄透的睡衣，下半身还残留着钝痛，但身上十分清爽，看来侯爵已经清理过了。

　　他动了动脚，果然，还是有链子锁着。萨德还真是“谨慎”地可以，亚诺苦笑着想。

　　扶着腰慢慢从柔软的床垫上的坐起来，他满怀戒备的打量着四周。

　　这是个简陋却干净的囚房。昏暗的室内仅有他一人，墙上点着几盏油灯，散发出淡淡的烟熏味。对面有一个通向上方的楼梯，尽头的门也许是出口。而床的另一头是一个紧闭的木门，门环上的锈斑显示出很少有人使用那个房间。

　　身体的酸痛唤起了昨晚的记忆，亚诺不知该作何感想。作为男性却被侵犯的屈辱，被控制的不甘，更多的是疑惑萨德为什么要选择自己？

　　亚诺看了看身上的淤青沮丧的叹了口气。也许现在，他要思考的该是怎样才能从这里逃走。

　　突然，楼梯尽头的门传来开锁的声音，亚诺吓了一跳，看着萨德推门进来又迅速关上，门外已是夜晚。

　　他狠狠的瞪着走近的萨德，嘴唇抿死紧。

　　“你终于醒了，亚诺。”此时侯爵衣冠楚楚，就好像是来探病的绅士。

　　亚诺没回答他，防备地拉起被子挡住身体，默默地缩在角落里。

　　很好，和之前一样，萨德摩挲着戒指上的宝石。

　　“昨晚休息地如何？”他抱着手臂问道：“饿了吗？”但亚诺只是坚持着无声的抵抗。萨德看了他一眼，不再作声，拉铃叫人送来了餐点。

　　出于保存体力的考虑，亚诺默默的接过餐盘。他一边往嘴里送食物，一边紧紧盯着萨德，防止对方突然发难。然而侯爵只是叫人拿来一本书，坐在他床边的椅子上默默看了起来。

　　很快亚诺就填饱了肚子，默默地推开餐具，从床边站起来，示威般地扯了扯脚上的镣铐，像在向侯爵表示不满。萨德抬起头看了他一眼，嗤笑了一声，弄得亚诺更加羞恼。

　　亚诺走到他能离侯爵最远的地方，尽量不看他——这人会让他想起昨晚不舒服的经历。然后他检查起身上有哪些损伤，衡量着能不能击倒对方逃出去。可惜酸软无力的肌肉否定了他的想法，亚诺只能在脑内催促侯爵赶快走。

　　这样尴尬的局面持续了快有一个钟头，亚诺几乎要忍不住坐回床上休息时，萨德突然合上了书，抬起头用锐利的目光在亚诺身上来回扫视。

　　亚诺被这犹如巡视私有物一般的举动弄浑身难受，下意识地握紧了拳头。

　　萨德放下那本暗红色的书，从椅子上起身，活动着手指，如胜券在握的猎人一般，慢慢靠近了他的猎物。

　　亚诺惊吓的拼命反抗，却挡不住侯爵将他双手擒住，最后以面朝下的姿态被压倒在床垫上。

　　“今天我们来玩特点别的。”侯爵富有深意的向亚诺耳边吹着气说道。

　　他从口袋里取出特制的红色细绳，先从后面绕过亚诺洁白的脖颈，在胸前交叉并横过肋骨，然后穿过腋下，牢牢的固定住了亚诺的双手。

　　侯爵并没有阻止他向后顶开自己的动作。在确定绳子绑好他解开了亚诺的脚链，抓回企图逃离他的宠物并走向那扇房间深处的门。

　　屋内一片黑暗，侯爵依次点亮了屋里各处的蜡烛——一件件亚诺从未见过的刑具逐渐清晰的出现在他眼前，就像侯爵本人一样，带给他深深的不安和恐惧。尤其当目光落到那些形状奇怪的木制“玩具”上时，亚诺忍不住颤抖了一下。

　　“怎么样？还满意吗？”萨德似乎带着炫耀的意味笑了笑，强硬的将亚诺按在一个向后倾斜的U型座椅上。

　　“你要干什么！”亚诺扭动着肩膀想躲开他。

　　萨德将连在座椅上的红色项圈给亚诺牢牢的系好，故意稍紧的力道阻塞着亚诺的呼吸，随后用力分开他的双腿将其绑在椅子脚上。

　　完成了这些，萨德舒了一口气退后愉悦地看着他的“艺术品”。

　　因挣扎而大开的领口下，从胸前穿过的绳子恰到好处的突出了洁白饱满的胸膛，起伏时那两颗若隐若现的嫩红果实显得更加诱人。不停的挣动令他脸上泛起红潮，汗珠顺着发丝滴到颈间。尽管神情极度不安，他却仍然用倔强的眼神瞪视着萨德。非常好，这生气勃勃的怒火愈发的挑拨着他的施虐欲。

　　侯爵赞叹着抚上年轻人充满弹性的大腿，隔着睡衣触碰起对方沉睡的欲望。亚诺瞪着他的眼神渐渐不能集中，努力将头向后抵着想冲散身下的快感。

　　他倾下身舔吻着亚诺的耳垂，解开他的睡衣，用灵巧的指尖揉捻着敏感的乳珠，一边拉下被沾湿的裤子加快了爱抚欲望的动作。

　　青年的呼吸变得急促起来，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。两个人火热的气息喷洒在彼此身上，覆着薄汗肌肤像是要粘腻在一起。他紧咬牙关阻止自己发出声音，忍受着无法抗拒的快感从下腹一波波袭卷而来。

　　侯爵吻上他那空洞的眼眶，愉悦的凝视着身下人快要攀上顶端的恍惚表情，忽然用力掐了一下他的乳首和分身，在释放的前一刻放开了亚诺。

　　亚诺用湿润的单眼无力的看向侯爵，像极了路边的弃犬。哪怕再多一点点刺激他就能射出来了，然而侯爵故意算计好了，将他置于极乐的悬崖边，这对于被欲望灼烧的年轻人来说无比折磨，他难耐的拉扯着脚铐，在刑具上无力的扭动着想要解脱。

　　“求我。”侯爵居高临下的说，黯淡的灯光让他的狞笑看起来更加恐怖。

　　亚诺痛苦万分，但心底的羞耻不允许他向施暴者求饶，他握紧拳头，虚弱却坚决的回了一句：“做梦！”

　　“这样吗？”他惋惜般的叹了口气“那么让你回忆一下昨晚的经历怎么样？”说着，从墙上取下一支马鞭，狠狠抽在亚诺的大腿上。

　　“咿！”亚诺忍不住痛叫出声，紧咬着嘴唇恨恨的看着侯爵。

　　“很不错嘛！刺客都是这么能忍的吗？”侯爵的眼中闪过一丝兴奋的光芒。鞭打渐渐向大腿内侧靠近，艳红的鞭痕覆盖在昨晚欢爱的印迹上。

　　一鞭接着一鞭着咬上他裸露的肌肤，过分集中的疼痛混合着无法释放的痛苦，几乎要让他出口求饶。“呜……啊啊！”青年冒着冷汗不停的颤抖起来，压不住悲鸣从唇间溢出。

　　“你的前面都要睡着了，小家伙。”侯爵放下鞭子，用接近疼痛的力度撸动着稍软的阴茎。那根东西几乎是愉快的回应了他，抽动的柱身吐出淫液弄脏了下身。被痛打的皮肤火辣辣的灼烧着，配合着酥麻的快感，给亚诺造成了燥热的错觉。

　　侯爵靠在他耳边调戏道：“你看，你的小东西反应很诚实啊……已经湿成这样了。”然后满意的看着亚诺的脸烧的更红了。他用沾满粘液的指尖刮过小孔，轻轻抚过敏感的血管，青年不自觉的摆动起腰身渴求着更多快乐。

　　侯爵的手慢慢从他的会阴滑向身后的小孔，指腹时轻时重的撩拨着由于紧张而缩起的穴口。昨晚过于激烈的交合让那里仍有些红肿，在黑暗中若隐若现的开合着十分诱人。

　　被触摸着私处让他感到害怕，他忍不住哭叫起来：“别碰那里！”

　　侯爵闻声停止了手上的动作，抬起头冷冷的注视着他说：“你觉得你有拒绝的权利吗？”

　　在对方的威压下亚诺沉默了。“真是缺乏教育的宠物。”侯爵冷哼了一声，拿起装满白色膏体的小瓶倒在亚诺的臀间，冰冷的触感让他打了个寒颤。

　　在体温和手掌的温度下膏体逐渐化开，弄得臀部湿淋淋的。侯爵用右手中指绕着入口画圈，然后在亚诺恐惧的注视下挤开绷紧的括约肌，手指缓慢的深入，寻找着那个特殊的突起。肠肉排拒着异物发出啧啧的水声，青年大腿内侧的筋因为刺激而绷紧。

　　亚诺猛地颤抖了一下，侯爵用手指转动着碾压那个突起，甜蜜的快感不断的蹿向他的分身。他狼狈不堪的瘫软在座椅上，伸出舌头无意识的舔舐着干燥的嘴唇，脑袋已经无法进行思考，只想就这样攀上高潮。

　　“最后再问你一次，想要吗？”侯爵磁性的声音传进亚诺混沌的大脑，亚诺迷茫了一会才弄懂对方在说什么。他泪眼朦胧的看着对方，啜泣着张了张嘴，最后的尊严哽住了他的喉咙。

　　“既然你不想要的话”侯爵贪婪的啃咬着他的乳珠说：“教你一种新的……”

　　他重新握住亚诺的阴茎，紧紧掐住了根部。放在青年肉穴里的手指狠狠顶在前列腺上，不顾亚诺拼命向后躲的动作用力的转动起来。

　　欲逃不得的亚诺发出尖促的呻吟，加上呼吸困难，他的声音像被谁掐住一样。身体控制不住的痉挛着，在一次激烈的抽搐后，他眼前绽开无数的白光，终于达到了比以往任何一次都要绵长的高潮，等待已久的肉茎带着钝痛流出浊液。

　　直到心跳声重新响彻在他的耳膜，亚诺才从近乎窒息的高潮中找回意识。

　　眼泪和汗液不知道何时湿透了他的酡红的脸颊，头发也凌乱的粘在额头上。侯爵脸上带着得意的笑容，把手指从亚诺后穴抽出来，然后将粘液涂上亚诺的胸口，亚诺只能无神的看着，等待酥软的余韵结束。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有灌肠情节

　　“亚诺，知道这是什么吗？”

　　只休息了一会，等亚诺回过神来时，侯爵正拿着玻璃制注射器一样的东西从桶里抽`出透明的液体。

　　没有闭合的注入口滑下了几滴水珠，青年产生了不好的预感。

　　“看你的表情应该是不知道了。”侯爵歪着头露出了充满阴谋的笑，空出一只手摸上青年的微微有些红肿的肛`门。

　　“住手……”亚诺颤抖着侧过头。

　　不久之前高`潮过的身体非常敏感，他努力咽下想要呻`吟的冲动，仅仅被触摸肠肉就让他下`身止不住的发热。而侯爵只是确认了一下那里已经足够柔软，就把手抽`出来了。

　　“希望你能忍久一点。”

　　灌肠器的尖端慢慢挤入柔软的入口，亚诺呜咽着，因为冰冷反射性地缩紧肌肉。接着活`塞开始慢慢的前推，肠内逆向的进入立刻让他产生了恶心和不适。“快停下……”亚诺小声叫道，异样的温度在腹中翻腾，从注入开始的每一秒都令他屈辱不堪。

　　“这是调好的甘油，不会伤害身体的。”推完一管后，侯爵抽`出针筒再次从木桶中汲取新的液体。

　　难道还要再来？亚诺惊恐地睁大眼睛，肚子里憋胀的感觉逐渐强烈，微微顶起的小腹显示出里面已经盛下了不少。他拼命收紧臀`部忍耐液体要涌`出来的感觉，额头凝聚着汗珠。

　　很快，另一管也注入他体内。青年脸上的血色尽褪，脚筋因用力而绷起，注意力完全集中在抵抗强烈的排`泄欲上。

　　侯爵用手掌感受着亚诺因为鼓`胀而突起的腹肌，替他擦去了额头的冷汗。

　　“就像孕妇一样变得丰满了，这是几个月了？”

　　亚诺握着拳头咬紧嘴唇，转过头去。

　　“看你忍得这么辛苦，帮你堵住吧。”说着把之前抽打亚诺的马鞭末端塞入青年下`体。

　　“呜啊啊啊……痛……”亚诺的膝盖抖个不停，已经非常勉强的内`壁因为新的压迫触发了更激烈的痛楚，让他产生了甘油可能会从嘴里挤出来的错觉。

　　侯爵将手撑在亚诺的大`腿上。奔涌的泪水让亚诺看起来更加凄惨，青年口中泄`出痛苦的呻`吟。侯爵手腕转动，将马鞭推的更深，刮擦着紧绷的内`壁。

　　被紧缚着灌满让亚诺几乎陷入绝望。

　　“想要泻`出来吗？”这突然响起声音像是对地狱中挣扎的人伸出援手。

　　“拔`出来……嗯啊啊……”亚诺动着僵硬的舌头说。

　　侯爵磨蹭着他的汗湿的肌肤慢吞吞的问道：“该怎么请求？”

　　无法忍耐的折磨让亚诺不得不屈服“求你，让我出来……”。

　　侯爵把原先装着甘油的木桶放在他双脚之间，拔`出湿淋淋的马鞭丢到一边。“好了，就这样拉出来吧。”

　　马鞭抽`出伴随着强烈的摩擦，打碎亚诺最后的尊严和意志，一直忍耐住的便意也变得无法遏制。即使他心理还没准备好，仅仅是括约肌稍稍松懈的间隙，液体立刻以顽固的势头喷涌而出。感觉到侯爵的视线集中过来，青年在爆破音和异臭中不由自主的羞红了脸。

　　茶色的污物混在液体中被断断续续的排`泄出来，亚诺的力气像被水流带走一般，身体软趴趴的靠在座椅上任男人羞辱道：“长着一张这么漂亮的脸，里面却堆着这么多脏东西。”侯爵一边将手按在亚诺的肚子上，让最后一点粘`稠的水分也倾吐出来。

　　侯爵替他解开身上的束缚，绳子留下的勒痕妖冶地交错在青年丝绒般洁白的肌肤上。脚踝磨破的皮让他看着有些心疼，毕竟这是他好不容易到手的宠物。

　　“释放出来十分轻松吧？”他掐着亚诺的发丝散乱的脸正对自己。

　　青年的脸上是几乎崩溃的神情，金色的眼睛紧闭了一下重新睁开。与之前不同的是，在那份不甘怒火之下，更多的是无法掩饰的恐惧。

　　“终于有点样子了。”侯爵眯着眼欣赏了一阵，用干净的毛巾替他擦去汗水和污物。

　　“那么接下来……”男人抚摸着他光滑的肌肤说到：“再来一次灌肠还是帮我含？亚诺，选择吧。”

　　再来一次？亚诺余光瞥到巨大的针筒，立刻害怕的摇起头。

　　“你不说我就当你选灌肠了，你是爱干净的好孩子是吗？”侯爵故意问。

　　“求求你……不要灌肠！”

　　闻言，侯爵掏出早已挺立多时的性`器，在亚诺的腹肌上蹭了蹭后，拉动着颈绳让他跪在地上。

　　“头抬好，如果不愿意好好舔的话你就坐回那里。”

　　冷冰冰的声音让亚诺瞬间慌乱起来，急忙撑着地立起酸痛的上身。多亏地上垫着皮毛的地毯，让他的膝盖不至于那么遭罪。

　　稍硬的阴`茎抵在青年玫瑰色的柔软唇`瓣上，他睁大眼睛向上看着男人，像是被吓坏了。随后突然反应过来似的挣动了一下，本能的想远离这个带给他不好回忆的肉`棒。

　　“牙齿收起来”侯爵拉着绳子，不怀好意的抚摸亚诺的头顶“或者……你更乐意激怒我来获得惩罚。”

　　愤怒与耻辱一齐涌上他的心头，但迫于男人的淫`威，青年只能咽下了口水放弃般的闭上眼睛，然后被男人抓着下颚用拇指顶开上下臼齿，将那个咸腥的物体含入嘴里。

　　侯爵重重的哼了一声，阴`茎因为被温暖的唇`舌包裹变得更硬。他不禁拉动着青年脖子上的项圈让他含的更深些。

　　亚诺脸颊阵阵发酸，火热的圆头刮过上颚产生了怪异的麻痒，布满血管的性`器沉重的压在他的舌头上。

　　“对，就是这样，但还不够……”男人粗哑的声音让他面红如血，舌头不知所措的滑动。

　　侯爵很快就不满足于这样粗浅的口`活，他慢慢地把亚诺的头压向他的下`身，满意的看着双颊酡`红的青年含`着粗大的柱体，艰难的吞咽着口水，前液与唾液混在一起顺着嘴角流下。

　　头部被男人固定住让亚诺产生将要窒息的恐惧，他挣扎着将手抵在侯爵的大`腿上，排拒这令人毛骨悚然的深入。

　　好在这时侯爵总算停下。停顿片刻后，他缓缓抽`出一部分，然后不容抗拒的压进来，青年的脸颊时不时被性`器顶出怪异的形状。一时间，房里只剩下急促的低喘和淫`靡的水声。

　　突然，侯爵伸出脚尖，用堪称温柔的力度踢上亚诺敏感的性`器，鞋尖绕着柱体轻轻磨蹭，并且时不时的照顾到下面的球。

　　亚诺喉头闷`哼了一声，下意识抓紧侯爵的裤子，汗水和前液沾湿`了他的鼠蹊部和男人的鞋尖。

　　侯爵操着他嘴的动作逐渐加快，性`器甚至时不时闯入他的喉咙，青年感到一阵呕吐的冲动，扭摆着头想要退缩，却被男人扯痛了头皮。“唔、唔唔……”男人顶的太深了，喉头被强硬撑开让他崩溃的溢出热泪。

　　青年凌`乱不堪的模样进一步刺激了侯爵的欲望。深深的侵入和脚下的力度让亚诺浑身颤抖着，鼻子甚至碰到了男人的毛发。

　　男人紧绷着的大`腿显示临界点即将到来。他干脆拉着青年的项圈肏进他的喉管，享受青年挣扎所带来的摩擦。在对方快要窒息时低吼了一声爆发出来。

　　味道浓重的体`液呛得亚诺差点没喘过气，一阵剧烈的白光同时闪过眼前，失去支撑的他软倒在地毯上，阴`茎抽`动了两下射`出了白色的浊液，弄脏了大`腿和侯爵的靴子。

　　侯爵坐下来，看着青年脱力的躺在地上，金色的眸子被欲望熏的湿漉漉的。

　　“亚诺。”

　　青年下意识的看向男人。口中咸腥的味道让他恶心的要命，现在却没一点余力去抠出喉咙里精`液。

　　侯爵伸手将他拉到自己怀里，这个举动让亚诺惊讶着挣动了一下。男人却只是抚摸着、触碰着这只可怜兮兮的宠物，等待身上的酥`软和热度褪去。

　　亚诺很想推开这个对他实施种种暴行的虐`待狂，但他不敢。沉默了一会后，萨德开始充满爱意的贴着他的脸颊，并不是很下`流的吻他，仿佛只是在享受二人世界的恋人一般。

　　亚诺努力咽下不安，静静的盯着男人不明所以的举动。


	6. Chapter 6

　　“亚诺，醒醒，有客人要来看你。”

　　亚诺猛的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是侯爵不怀好意的笑容。

　　“别紧张，你只需要享受就行了。”说着，萨德抓住亚诺的下巴，给了他一个早安吻。

　　他嫌弃地扭着头躲开对方，却发现自己已经不在地下室了。取代脚镣的是红色的绳子，将他固定在沙发上，紧紧的环过他的胸部、腰和手臂。而他的双手和脚踝也同样被束起。

　　亚诺立刻挣扎起来，但不幸的是只有背后的靠枕被挤到地上去。它们太坚韧了，自己就像只任人宰割的青蛙一样，毫无防备的固定在展示台上，不好的预感涌上来。

　　侯爵将软垫重新塞回他身下，将因为挣动略散开的发绳拉开，栗色的头发随即散在亚诺脸旁。

　　“虽然想喂你点东西，不过客人快到了，还是等结束再说吧。”

　　亚诺狠狠的瞪着侯爵。现在这样他哪还有心情想这个？

　　侯爵故作无奈的摇摇头，故意说道：“看来那些药对你特别有用。”

　　“什么药？”青年心里隐隐有些害怕。

　　“没什么，只是让你睡的更好。”

　　好到被人挪动都没知觉。侯爵显然乐于欣赏青年畏惧的样子。

　　“大人，客人已经到了。”

　　萨德对管家点点头。管家拍了拍手，几位打扮看起来像是贵族的男女纷纷入室，和侯爵寒暄起来。不一会，一位心急的女士问道：“侯爵大人，您不准备向我们介绍下今天的‘主角’吗？”

　　侯爵微笑着止住了话头，走到沙发边抓着亚诺藏起来的脸面向众人。

　　“当然，夫人，能得您亲睐是他的荣幸。”

　　亚诺不安的瞪着将视线投向他的众人。客人们的眼中透出和萨德同似的光芒，他心一沉，明白求救必然无用。

　　“听您说这是个没驯服的孩子？”一位微胖的中年男人问到。

　　“是的。不过我非常欣赏他的资质，他比我以往得到的任何人都要有意思。”

　　不，你做的事只对你“有意思”，亚诺暗想。

　　“那么调教他必然是很有趣了，他看起来的确很棒。”

　　有趣？拜托找别人有趣去吧！他恨恨的扯起手上的绳子，精致的脸庞因为紧张有些泛红，这反倒使众人眼中的欲望烧的更烈了。

　　他刚想张口咒骂这些荒淫的贵族们，突然感觉到侯爵的手正在解开他睡衣的扣子。粉嫩的乳尖晾在空气中，因突然迎来的寒冷而挺立起来。侯爵将它们含入口中，爱怜的吮吸挑逗，引起亚诺一声惊叫。

　　侯爵很快放开了被濡湿的红点，他向众人微微点了点头。这些贵族显然常做这种特别的“分享”会，较心急的两个男人首先靠了过来。一只潮热的手沿着耳垂摸上他雪白的脖颈，他不禁惊喘了一声，不习惯被他人触碰的肌肤立刻泛起了疙瘩。他用力转开头，向对方吼道：“滚开！”

　　“还是很不听话啊……”亚诺的敌视让那名贵族不由得放开了手。

　　“我为他的无礼感到非常抱歉，先生。”侯爵说着，眼底却丝毫没有歉意，也没有阻止的意思。

　　“哦，罗伯特，反抗也是一种乐趣。”一名金发的女人献媚道：“侯爵大人，您说是吗？”

　　萨德回以一笑，手慢慢地划到亚诺双腿间，轻轻按压着那些柔软的囊袋。这似乎唤起了亚诺身体深处的记忆，随着充满挑逗性的抚摸，欲望在布料下抽动着渐渐抬头。与此同时，有只细嫩的手指正玩弄着他的乳头，一边揪起它们，一边用长长的指甲刮擦着敏感的前端。这太痛了！亚诺无法控制的颤抖起来。

　　“他的肌肉真是非常的……恰到好处。”

　　贵族们的手指抚过他的腹部、胸部，描绘着那些诱人的曲线。明明满含恶意，却不可否认的唤起了欲望，难道自己的身体已经渐渐习惯这种玩弄了？亚诺不禁为这个想法紧张不已。

　　“别碰……”突然被蹭到欲望让他猛地弹起腰。

　　“别碰哪里？”侯爵在他耳边轻声问道，在青年软弱的扭动中扯下了他的裤子，让这具美丽的胴体毫无保留的裸露在众人面前。他瞬间感觉气血涌上脸颊，闪躲着合拢双腿，却马上被贪婪的贵族们再度打开。

　　“那么后面呢？侯爵？”一位坐在椅子上一直沉默的女人突然开口。

　　萨德的眼神变得阴沉起来，却仍低声接道：“想要试试后面吗？”

　　“当然。”女人吃吃的笑着，扶着仆从的手站了起来“您应该不止做了这些吧？”

　　“查普曼”侯爵放开亚诺“把手套给摩利夫人。”

　　侯爵将系在沙发脚上的结解开，把他往下挪了挪，四脚朝天的对着女人。要做什么？亚诺看着对方艰难地吞咽着口水。

　　他头皮阵阵发麻——一些温暖过的油从他的阴茎淋下来并流向开合的后穴，粘滑的触感让膝盖止不住的发抖。妆容浓艳的女人冲他露出一个可怕的笑容，将更多的油倒在了手套上。在她的示意下，亚诺被更用力的压下双腿，整个人几乎被折过来，臀部被分得更开。

　　“不！你们不能这样做！”他突然模糊的意识到这是要做什么。

　　“亚诺。”

　　侯爵压抑的嗓音勾起了昨晚的记忆，他不禁停下挣扎。

　　畏惧已随着时间植入心底。

　　“那么我开始了，侯爵。”灵巧的手指在入口打了会转，在青年的啜泣中，那些柔软的纹路通过了他的括约肌，像只蛇一般探向深处。

　　更多的侵入接踵而至。她模仿着抽插的动作，手指的进出因为油的缘故变得异常容易。这时，那些停下的抚弄又重新开始。他感到有人低下头，呼吸正喷在他敏感的下腹，然后对方含住了他的阴茎。一个潮湿的吻落在他的小腿上，他的手也被抓着抚上硬热的东西。亚诺小声的啜泣着，浑身使不上劲，神智在高热中变得像滩泥。太多的触碰让他感到虚幻和空洞。

　　突然一阵剧痛拉回了他涣散的神智。侯爵狠狠的掐住了他的阴囊根部，用像要撕碎他的力度拉扯着它。更令人崩溃的是塞进后穴的手指增加到了四根。亚诺尖叫着握紧拳头，切开下身般的剧痛几乎要弄坏他，泪水划过脸庞也没感觉到。

　　他甚至分不清哪边更痛。

　　“侯爵您果然还是喜欢这个。”

　　强烈地压迫传到内脏深处，女人大半个手掌都滑了进去，如生物在肠壁内噬咬一般扭动着、揪起肠肉。身体最柔软的部分被虐待，疼痛简直难以忍受。亚诺地挣扎比之前更加激烈，括约肌不断收缩着想挤出入侵者，却忘记了这只能起反效果。

　　“啊啊啊！”蠕动得手指挤上了前列腺，青年的身体像脱水的鱼似得挺起腰。粗暴地按压直接打开了快感的闸门，令人融化的热浪一点点地抽走全身的力量。正被贵族们摩擦着的阴茎胀的更大了，通红的铃口颤动着吐出一股股透明的液体，又立刻被众人舔走。

　　但下身的剧痛还未消去，亚诺难过的快要昏过去，胸口剧烈地起伏着想吸入更多氧气。

　　“真是不错的声音。”

　　“哭泣的样子也很美……”

　　客人们的“赞美”让亚诺睁大眼睛，迷茫的视线在人群晃了一圈，最后停在侯爵身上。

　　“停下……求你让他们……呜呜……”

　　再这样下去他快疯了！

　　“更用力地进入他。”萨德无视了亚诺的请求。

　　“夹得真紧啊。”女人的笑容因为情欲而扭曲，她捏住青年大腿上的嫩肉，来回重重地抽插起穴肉。

　　亚诺痛苦的想叫出来，却通通被男人野蛮地堵在口中。侯爵舔咬着那双被欲望熏得红艳的嘴唇，狠狠地吮吸他的舌尖。

　　女人在活塞运动中加入了手腕地转动。那些陌生的手指在亚诺的敏感点上来回抚摸和挤压。奇异的麻痒让亚诺全身如中毒一样哆哆嗦嗦地颤动着，耳边嬉笑的声音仿佛离自己远去，唯一能感受到的只有掺杂着疼痛的、扭曲的快感和侯爵狂风暴雨般地吻。

　　青年被捆绑的身体绷成弓形，腹部一阵阵发紧。瞬间，被持续撸着的阴茎半射半流地泄出了白浊，热烫的液体染上青年泛红的身体，让他看起来异常淫乱。

　　女人又用手指在腺体上操弄了几下才抽出来，亚诺悲鸣着，在束缚中变得瘫软。直到侯爵放开他，无法控制的泪水和涎水弄脏了他的脸庞。侯爵抓过他无法闭合的下颚，指尖裹着青年自己射出的浊液玩弄他的舌头。

　　被尽情蹂躏过的穴口大大的打开着，红色的褶皱痉挛着展开又收缩。由于活塞运动被压入的空气此时噗噗地漏了出来。

　　“您的宠物非常完美。恭喜您，侯爵。”女人的声音让亚诺抖了抖。一些湿滑的手仍然在他身上色情的游走，余韵中的阴茎抽动着回应了它们。

　　“恩”侯爵的声音非常低沉“我非常喜欢他。”

　　但是我不喜欢你们这些混蛋。亚诺一边吐出嘴里的东西一边想，这比他以前任何经历都要糟糕。

　　客人们的声音渐渐消失了。亚诺闭上眼睛，难过地蜷起身子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实之前就写好2/3了，但是肉这种东西果然还是有心情写才行！于是拖到现在：-|
> 
> 　　关于捆绑可以参考此片《Men On Edge - Lucas Knight (35712)》
> 
> 　　这系列好像有好几集，人鱼线都很好看！（又暴露了什么）


End file.
